tderbfandomcom-20200213-history
Cleopatra
Cleopatra, labeled The Bratty Princess, was a member of Epic Winners, and is one of Season 1's main antagonists, along with Justin Bieber and Darth Vader. She later returned as a contestant in Season 2 on Team Gangsters. Info Cleopatra '''is a very rude, naïve and bossy person, and serves as somewhat of an antagonist. She has a very cocky persona, and prefers to be in control than controlled by others. Due to this, she has a very negative reputation, and many contestants prefer to not associate with her. She can be especially demeaning to Eve, as she manipulated Adam and became annoyed when she wouldn’t get over him. She also seems to be somewhat sexual, especially towards Capone, which she admits to have slept with him, and also seems to promote herself as a godess of beauty to the others, often mentioning her breasts and rest of her body. Although it may seem she doesn’t have any emotions other than her constant down put and sarcasm, she has a soft spot for Al Capone, and in the second season, develops a relationship with him. History Cleopatra makes her debut in Pilots, Rivers, and Bad Kanye West Jokes, placed on the Epic Winners due to winning her rap battle. She begins her time on the show by berating Eve with Sarah Palin when she boasts she is a strong woman, saying that Eve is not very courageous or controlling. Despite not surviving the challenge, she is still safe. She becomes more antagonistic in Wright Wing Brothers, once again putting Eve down every chance she can. Instead of taking her turn in the challenge, she forfeits, which gives the other team a point and aids them in getting an outrageous victory. She has a bigger role in The Dynamic Do-Over, where she first mentions that she should have her servants clean Gotham upon arrival. She is later confused by Kanye's use of the word "abreast", mistaking it for talk about cleavage. In the end, she complains about the challenge being a waste, but she won't complain about her teams automatic win. Cleopatra has a minor role in Apoca-Rick, as she only asks Joan to carry her, which she declines. Cleopatra is later mentioned by Nice Peter upon her being disqualified in the challenge. Her role in You Might Pass is a minor one, only having 3 lines. Her first two are asking Joan to once again carry her, much to Joan's anger. Her final line is questioning why they are floating when Gandalf saves them. Cleopatra spends the beginning of Cooking With Chemicals flirting with Joan of Arc, who is busy nagging her about her lack of participation previously. Cleopatra continues to fawn over Joan, continuously mistaking her for a male. During the beginning of the challenge, she waits for her team to do the work, especially Joan, and when questioned why, both snap at Clone Hitler. She continues to stick up for Joan throughout the challenge, even when she fails the challenge. Upon Joan's elimination, she gives Joan a quick kiss goodbye, before being made the laughingstock by Eve. Cleopatra's only role in I'm Feeling Lucky is when she is hiding in a bank with Eve, and they argue over Joan of Arc's gender. Cleopatra begins to leave, but she is quickly shot out by Adam. Cleopatra is first seen in the cafeteria with the others in You're in the Wrong Neighborhood. She gets confused when Leonidas is refered to as "Leo", mistaking it for her nickname, "Cleo", which Eve responds by calling her dumb. She later mentions how her team's losses of Goku and Wallace seem to have been a mistake, as they have no one left to perform the heavy lifting. She is later seen insulting Clone Hitler's painting skills, and when he asks her to paint herself, she is too lazy to do so. She then enters the opposite team's house and persuades Leonidas to put a hole in his floor, a choice which gets him sent home. Cleopatra has little role in Shakespeare Dat Ass, with only two lines. Her first line mentions how people who misbehaved in her days would be crushed by bricks, which scares Clone Hitler, thinking actual bricks are going to fall on them. Her second line is insulting Eve. Her role in Pretty the Fool is somewhat cast to the back. In the beginning of the challenge, she gets hit on by a suave Freddie Mercury, only to turn him down disgusted. Upon Napoleon's reveal, she constantly insults him, calling him disgusting and ugly. She then catches Adam supposedly spying on her team during the challenge, to which she makes him form somewhat of an alliance if he wants to see Eve. Cleopatra is one of the only two people on her team not to fight in High Heroes in a Half Shell, due to feeling her body does not deserve it, then proceeds to compliment her breasts, only getting unwanted attention from a perverted Clone Hitler. Upon Adam's switch onto their team, she begins to quietly insult Eve after he compliments her, calling her "an ugly bitch". Throughout the challenge, she puts up with a mentally snapped Bob Ross, who at one point holds onto her leg in fear, in which she kicks him away. She doesn't show interest in finding the missing Bob Ross, instead trying to flirt with Adam to manipulate him. She begins Avengers by lecturing Adam about not letting people take over his emotions in the game, advice which he seems to shrug off next episode. The two then make an alliance for the game before passing out due to the chloroform Peter uses on the contestants. On the tower, she insults Adam and Eve's as well as Miley and Napoleon's sparking romance, finding it disgusting. She later helps Adam admit to Eve that he likes her, but proves to be more of a nuisance than a helper. After getting fed up with her, the two push her off the tower, disqualifying her in the challenge. She later celebrates her arrival into the merge. She first starts her alliance with Capone and Vader in Mass Durbate, where the three agree to support each other in the challenge, with Vader forcing them to assist Hitler as well, her bargaining with Vader that she'll do so if the two agree to take out Adam and Eve. She later pulls Adam aside to lecture him about letting Eve control his thoughts about the competition, which evolves into an argument and leads to Adam kissing her, much to her surprise and disgust. Due to this, she threatens to tell Eve until he agrees votes himself off and throws every challenge. Her interview goes well, as both Obama and Romney take a quick liking to her. She gets mad when Adam isn't taken to the docks at the end, causing him to get nervous. Cleopatra's role in Neil Before Me is somewhat minor, as she doesn't seem to care for finding him, only getting rid of Adam. She says in a confessional that she will do everything in her power to get rid of him, and is most likely upset when he doesn't get the boot over Tyson. Cleopatra and Adam's deal is settled in Shocking Truth. She first gets offended when Adam answers a question about letting an asp bite her breast, into which he adds "sounds like something she's into". She also admits to have seen Al Capone's penis, as she correctly answers that he is the one with syphillis, much to his embarrassment. She later admits to have slept with Capone, which once again shocks him, even further so when she says he was asleep the whole time. She makes it into the lightning round, and surpasses Napoleon Dynamite, winning the challenge. It is revealed at the ceremony that she voted for Adam to go home, which proves successful. Cleopatra furthers her rivalry with Eve in Russian Roulette. She spends most of her time insulting a recently heartbroken Eve, who is pretty weak at this point. Al Capone gets a challenge where he must kiss her, but she tells him to get lost, thus making him fail the challenge. Bieber responds to this by bringing up her confession of sleeping with him, in which she slaps him. In regards to her own spins, she must first swing over the river from the first challenge, which she succeeds at. She then lands on a pineapple, which she has no clue what it is, then throws at Eve calling it "disgusting". Lastly, she lands on pancakes, which she takes and eats. Cleopatra spends most of her time in Parting the Competition bickering with Eve and trying to overthrow her. She first starts off the episode asking Bieber to join her alliance with Vader and Capone, which he does. During the challenge, she constantly seems to be neck and neck with Eve in the race, until her boat is cast to the ocean floor by Moses. During the elimination, she seems to feel confident that she will surpass Napoleon, only to be eliminated due to Bieber's meddling and planning with the other alliance. In History Repeats Itself, she sides with Darth Vader after he chooses her. During the fight, she seems to be more attached to Capone, as when he is hurt, she attacks Napoleon, and when he's unconscious, she goes to save him. She also seems more clingy, as when Hitler first reveals himself and his armies, she holds onto Capone, much like a scared child. In the end, she signs up for a second season. Speech Cleopatra is one of the 11 contestants to partake in the campaign in Mass Durbate. '''Name and Occupation: "Cleopatra VII Philopator. I am the Queen of the Nile." Reasons for deserving the money: "Well...I'm rich. I've got lots of money already. However, there's that whole inflation ordeal and what not, so if I bring money from here back in time with me, just imagine how much more I'll have then. I could be like a goddess among man." What she's done: "Oh, SO much. I have been a huge part of moral support. I help people, give them suggestions, I just helped Adam with something dear to him, SO much. I am a huge part of this show and so many people love and support me." Supporters: "Of course! Darth Vader, Al Capone, that weird little Nazi guy, and Adam." Trivia *She is the second person to somewhat control someone else’s elimination, as she told Adam to vote himself off and purposely throw every challenge. The first person is Justin Bieber, who rigs Miley Cyrus’s elimination and votes William Wallace off on the opposite team. *She is one of the two females to be involved with Adam’s love conflict, along with Eve. Category:Contestant Category:Season 1 Category:Team Epic Winners Category:Post-Merge